Besoin Naturel à Satisfaire VOL2
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: ONEs SHOTs DE KERO mettant en scène des slash principalement et très très nuls les chapitres ne se suivent pas c'est juste pour délirer... DMLMSSSBRL...


J'avais pris ma retraite anticipée, mais le fait de revenir et de lire toutes vos reviews m'a donné envie de continuer encore un peu finalement. Alors pour le bonheur (ou le malheur) de tous, j'ouvre une nouvelle section Besoin Naturel à Satisfaire (je conclurai le volume 1 par le Colin / Hagrid quand j'aurais retrouvé mon début et que je le finirais).

Et pour inaugurer ce nouveau volume et à la demande de Kanui d'Astor, je relève son défi.

------

Kanui d'Astor : Je sais pas si vous lisez toutes les reviews vu le nombre cumulé avec toutes les fics, mais bon je le dis quand même: j'ai un challenge pour vous. C'est LM/SS/RL/SB en adultes (on compte pas la fin du tome 5 ou alors faut ressuscité Sirius) avec un vieux pervers voyeur (choix libre, peut etre 'une') et un jeune qui se trouve au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit (quoique ce dépend des points de vue) et se retrouve un peu malmené (on se comprend je crois?). Vous vous en sentez capables? La fic doit contenir les mots cuillère, torchon et la phrase "A quoi elle sert cette poupée en plastique, chéri?". Si vous arrivez à inventer un truc, je vous tire ma révérence.

------

**Et si Voldemort n'existait pas ?**

Poudlard, début de la dernière année d'étude de Draco Malfoy, préfet Serpentard adulé de toutes les étudiantes, et même de certains étudiants. Tout avait l'air de lui réussir, il était meilleur que la plupart des élèves (sauf d'une certaine Gryffondor), il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch (comme un certain Gryffondor) et il avait le plus de sex appeal dans cette école et personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça. Pourtant, il sentait le problème arrivé, un problème de taille, son instinct lui disait que tout allait changer cette année. Mais faisant fi de son instinct, il se rendit comme tous les matins dans la Grande Salle pour entendre les chuchotements admiratifs de ses fans, les cris hystériques des plus fanatiques, et accessoirement prendre son petit déjeuner. C'est alors que le problème survint, arrivant tout droit de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore venait de se lever de toute sa stature (enfin en tout cas devait essayer parce que l'arthrose avait fait des dégâts sur sa souplesse légendaire d'antan), et annonça haut et fort qu'aurait lieu cette année, une réunion parents/professeurs pour les dernières années. Réunion obligatoire bien entendu. Les parents se verront doter d'une date de passage à la Salle de Demande avec certains professeurs pour parler de l'avenir de leur enfant, des problèmes rencontrés au cours de sa scolarité, et tout ça sans, bien entendu, l'élève concerné qui devra continuer comme tous les jours à suivre les cours.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco su qu'il y allait avoir un problème, un énorme problème, sans savoir pourquoi, le fait de savoir que son père risquait de rencontrer Snape ne le stressait pas, mais de savoir qu'il pourrait parler à Remus Lupin, professeur de Soins des Créatures Magiques depuis qu'Hagrid avait décidé de se consacrer uniquement à l'éducation de son demi-frère, et Sirius Black, professeur de DCFM depuis déjà cinq ans, l'inquiétait au plus haut point sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi.

Lucius Malfoy, le grand, le beau, le blond (que voulez vous on peut pas tout avoir), le riche, avait reçu une invitation à la Salle à Demande de la part de trois professeurs de son fils. Il se dirigeait alors de son pas majestueux et sa démarche sensuelle au point de rendez-vous, les étudiant(e)s se retournant sur son passage, histoire de pouvoir mater ses fesses, mais si vous leur demandiez, ils nieront la chose (alors qu'il n'y a aucune honte de vouloir mater les fesses de Lucius Malfoy, je l'ai fait moi même lors de mes années à Poudlard et j'avoue que... oui bon c'est hors sujet). Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous raconter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette pièce, n'étant pas présente, mais il dut se passer des choses étranges.

Effectivement, Draco qui suivait ses cours comme à son habitude, trouvait étrange que cette après midi, Severus Snape était en retard... oui oui vous avez bien lu, en retard. Chose de lui étant pas arrivée depuis que sa mère avait perdu les eaux une semaine après la date prévue (mais rassurez vous ce fut un accouchement facile, aucune complication, peut être un chérubin avec un grand nez, mais bon rien de spécial). Inquiet quant à la santé de son professeur (qui pourtant ne tombait jamais malade), Draco prit son courage à une main (ben oui, il a peut être trop de fierté pour qu'elle tienne dans deux mains, mais niveau courage c'est moyen les Malfoy) et se rendit à la Salle à Demande pour savoir si la réunion parent/profs avait bien eu lieu et si Severus Snape y avait participé. C'est lorsqu'il atteint la porte de la Salle qu'il se mit à s'inquiéter... Effectivement, il entendit des phrases étranges du genre "à quoi sert cette poupée en plastique, chéri?", "est-ce que je peux être la base de la cuillère cette fois ci?", "je me sens négligé, je vais devoir attacher l'un d'entre vous et le bâillonner avec ce torchon". Ne comprenant pas le sens de ces mots, ou plutôt ne voulant pas savoir, il ouvrit la porte, fermant les yeux et se retrouva plonger dans un univers de débauche et de luxure.

On pouvait voir Lucius attaché et bâillonné au milieu de la pièce en train de se faire fouetter par Severus Snape en tenue de dominatrice, pendant que Sirius Black allumait des bougies pour faire tomber la cire encore chaude sur le torse du blond qui était déjà souillé de la semence de tous les hommes présents dans cette pièce. Remus Lupin quant à lui, tentait de faire sortir Dumbledore qui était dans un coin de la pièce avec une caméra video, une de ses mains sous sa robe faisant je-ne-sais-quoi (en fait si je sais, mais vous êtes pas assez grand pour que j'vous le dise ;)). Constatant le nouveau venu, Remus ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, pendant que Severus débâillonnait Lucius qui lança le fameux : "je peux tout t'expliquer !" qui n'a aucun sens étant donné qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, il y avait juste une orgie dans cette pièce. Draco statufié, ne bougeait plus, il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'un loup garou lui retira ses vêtements, embrassait son torse, passait un doigt en lui, le fit jouir entre ses lèvres (et il avale ;)), il ne réagissait toujours pas lorsque Sirius Black le prit violemment doggy style pendant que le Professeur de Potions violait sa bouche, il réagit tout de même légèrement quand ils jouirent tous les trois, sous l'œil de la caméra de Dumbledore et de Remus qui avait abandonné l'idée de faire partir le vieux voyeur.

Je concluerai cette histoire par le fait que je n'aurai jamais pensé que des hommes puissent jouir autant de fois à la suite en une journée... que dis-je, en trois jours, ils passèrent trois jours ainsi dans la Salle à Demande à essayer des jeux SM, à se violer mutuellement, à tester la sensibilité de la prostate d'un peu tout le monde, à rentabiliser les 60 heures de cassettes video que Dumbledore comptait prendre. L'odeur dans l'air devant agir comme un aphrodisiaque, hum hum... enfin bref, Dumbledore saura maintenant qu'est ce qui se passe quand on utilise le système de ventilation d'une pièce pour diffuser un aphrodisiaque puissant.

-------

That's all Folks... comment ça y'a pas de lemon ? oui et alors ? ;)


End file.
